The black sight of midnight
by Stavri
Summary: Shizuma Hanazono and Tamao Suzumi in the role of policewomen. A murder brings them to meet the most dangerous kind of people in the world. Will they have the courage to fight them? Cause when love comes, nothing looks so easy after that. SxN,TxM.
1. Prologue Summary

**The black sight of midnight**

**I have been reading many gangesters's stories lately and i have that idea to write one with our famous couples. I couldn't resist. So here is my prologue. Next chapters will come when i find some time. Sorry guys. Only one brain i have. So just let a review before you leave to tell me if my idea was good. See ya!**

* * *

Shizuma Hanazono is a high respect police officer. A mysterious murder, in Astolyre Hill, brings her to the underworld of her family town, where no principles or juctice exist. The rules are made from the gangsters and drug lords. If you show respect they let you live. If you go against them they kill you in cold blood.

Shizuma will discover that nothing looks how it is. The perfect world is just a dream of those who have never lose hope for a better future. With her partner and best friend Tamao Suzumi will try to find the truth behind this 'world' and the mysterious murder, which surpresingly has a connection. What is really happening in the dark sight of this town? Why everyone is so scared to talk about it?

Kami-sama has some secretly plans for our poor police officer altough. Love always comes in the most unexpectable places. What will happen when Shizuma fells in love with the daughter of the most famous drug lord in her town? Will she have the courage to keep doing her research or will she have to quit? The name of the girl? Aoi Nagisa.

Also what will happen when her partner Tamao, fells in love with one of Nagisa's bodyguards? Will she have the courage to confess it, or better to say, admit it to her own self? Curious huh? Well, the name of that woman is, Rokujo Miyuki.

Shizuma Hanazono and Tamao Suzumi in the roles of policewomen. Don't lose it cause you are going to lose!!! Don't say i didn't warn you.

Cause nothing is more scary and dangerous when the night fells. When everything is quite and peaceful. Nothing than the dark sight of midnight.

* * *


	2. A night like all the others

**The black sight of midnight**

**I'm back and with my first chapter. At last i finished it and now you can enjoy it. Sorry, if it's little short but that it's just the begin. I will try better into the next chapter, whenever comes.**

**Now, just drop your innocent eyes on the story and read it. Oh and leave a review before you press the 'Back' button. puppy eyes. for the safe of mankind.**

* * *

The night had fall slowly and peacefully in the small town, that called Astolyre Hill. We are in the 21st century and it's summer time. Many people had gone to their houses after a day of hard working. But therewere still some people hanging out, like teenagers, people who wanted to have some fun and of course drug-dealers. Those people were never hanging out during the day, cause many policemen were doing check-ups. They could go out only the night, where they could easily sell their stuff. Although, they had to spend many hours working, making deals with costumers or even kill some of them for not paying, they were humans who just want to work to live.

Being a drug-dealer wasn't always so easy. They had to do various things like selling drugs, buy good drugs from a very trusted person and giving all the money they took to their boss. If a deal went wrong they had to face death, a second chance barely given to them. If they tried to hide some money for their own selves and give half of them to their boss, they would face death. If they tried to sell information to police, they would face death. Generally, a drug-dealer had to be very careful, responsible, be in good terms with his boss and of course, the most important increase his reputation.

Having a high reputation in the underworld of drugs meant a lot to the drug-dealers. They could havea lot of money, live a life in luxury, have as many women they wanted and be respected. Also if they were very good in the job they might gain the admire of the most famous, the most powerful and most dangerous drug lord in the entire Astolyre Hill, Mashiro Aoi. And if Kami-sama was by their side they might won his daughter's heart, Nagisa Aoi and get married with her. If they would ever made it. Well, it was difficult, for two reasons. First, good drug-dealers were not so many and second, no one would ever won Nagisa's heart. It's not that Nagisa was a bad person or didn't want to get married. Nop. Indeed she wanted like crazy to get married with someone but no one was the person she was looking for. No girl or woman from that dark world made her any impression. Besides Nagisa's heart had already be given. In who? Well, i don't have much information yet, but for now, what i can say is that, Nagisa was secretly in love with a person she had seen in her dreams many years ago. That person of course was still hunting her dreams, even she had become 21 years old. Unfortunately, she had never have the chance to meet..._her_. But she stayed there to wait for her. Even such a thing looked unbelievable. More information for her will come later.

Back to the story now. As i said before, the night had fall slowly and peacefully. The only thing you could hear was some music coming from the nearest clubs and restaurants. A tall woman, in her twenties, came out from a club. She had chestnut hair and black eyes. She was wearing a black shirt and white skirt. She looked around for a taxi but sadly she wasn't so lucky. She decided to go on feet. She started to walk away. Suddenly, two men from the opposite road saw her and went after her.

The woman continued walking without realised what was happening. The two men walked behind her. Then one of them put out a knife. The other one walked quickly to catch up with the woman. The woman found herself in a dark path. She decided to go from there since she thought that it would made her time shorter to reach her destination. The two men followed her.

One of them decided to make the first move.

''Ahem'' said man A.

The woman turned around and looked at them.

''Yes?'' said the woman.

''Excuse me madam, but do you have a lighter?'' said man A.

''Of course''

The woman took her bag ans searched for her lighter. The other man passed her without making any noise and now he was facing her back. He started to move slowly towards her. The woman was about to to bring out her lighter when a hand grabbed her waist.

''Hey! What are you-'' said the woman.

The woman didn't have the chance to continue cause the man who was holding her, covered her mouth with his hand. The woman tried to free herself but without any luck. The man A took in a violently way the bag from woman's hands and took a look inside.

''Did you find any money?'' said man B.

The man A looked at his partner and smiled.

''Yes. A lot of. This chick must be very rich to have such amount. I don't believe she would feel sorry if we take some of them''

He took a wallet full of money and put it in his pocket.

''Sweetheart, tonight i will pay for the bill'' said man A.

''Really? Well, it's nice of you. Since you owe me much'' said man B.

''Oh come one=. It's not my fault that, that stupid guy was stronger than us''

The man B rolled his eyes.

''Hey, i have an idea. Since we didn't have fun yet, and this chick here looks gorgeous, why don't we have some fun with her?'' said man A.

The woman heard this got shocked. They were going to rape her.

''A threesome? Again? Man, the last time you tried this, the cops were laughing like crazy'' said man B.

''It was my fault again that she was an old woman?'' said man A.

''No, but the cops were laughing. Plus you made me feel embarrassed to my friends''

''I promise i will be more careful. Now, shall we rape her or not?''

''I don't know''

''Please?''

''I told you i don't know''

The man brought his hands together and looked at his partner with puppy eyes.

''Pwease?''

''Damm, stop looking at me like that. You know it's my sensitive spot. Oof, ok''

''Yay'' said man excited.

''I can't understand why you are getting so excited when you rape someone''

''It's in my character''

''I wonder what did i find in you and fall with you''

''Ask yourself''

The man A started to walk towards his partner and the woman. The woman started to feel terrified. Everything seemed to end for her. She had no way to escape. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't see what they were going to do to her. The man A put his hands on woman's shoulders. He was about to touch her breasts until someone's voice stopped him.

''Stop right there moron'' said a voice.

The man A turned around and saw a tall woman with silver hair and green eyes standing few meters aways from him. She was wearing a white shirt with few buttons opened, blue jeans and black shoes. She was holding two sliver guns with a lion print on them.

''And who are you ?'' said man A.

''I'm your worst nightmare'' said the woman.

Then a middle height woman appeared from behind the silver hair woman. She had blue hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a black shirt with few buttons opened, black jeans and black shoes. She was holding two black guns with a storm print on it.

''And I'm your even worst nightmare'' said the other woman.

''Woo, two more chicks. We are going to have more fun'' said man A.

''Damm, why all the bastards use the same line every time they see us?'' said the silver hair woman.

''Maybe cause they are idiots Shizuma?'' said the blue hair woman.

''Maybe Tamao'' said Shizuma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Target number one: Hanazono Shizuma

Shizuma is a high police officer in Astolyre Hill Headquarters. She is 23 yeards old, tall, beautiful and with many fangirls. She has silver hair, green eyes and very attractive appearance. She likes beautiful women, hot women, cute girls, innocent girls, going out with her best friend Tamao, riding her black convertible and watching shoujo ai/yuri movies. She dislikes going to work, getting up early (although her most time she had to do it otherwise her boss will fire her), fixing her car (but she fix it cause she like it but no way she going ever to admit it), watching horror movies (once she watched cause of Tamao and she stayed in her house for a month).

Shizumaeven though appears calm, seductive and a woman with a lot of humour inside her is not like that. A tragedy in her past cost her changing her character for life. But although she always suffers, she hide it very well. She a person who doesn't want to show her emotions.

Shizuma doesn't believe in love. She always find it something fool and useless. Even though she likes ff movies, she doesn't believe that such things happen. She is a woman who will not get excited with anything.

..............................................................

Target number two: Suzumi Tamao

Tamao is a high police officer in Astolyre Hill Headquarters too. She is 21 years old, has middle-height, cute and with some fangirls. She has blue hair, blue eyes and normal appearance. She likes beautiful women, hot women, ecchi women, cute girls, innocent girls, going out with her best friend Shizuma, riding her black Ducati and watching action and horror movies. She dislikes playing chess, getting up late, making the housework, watching romantic movies. Also she hates when Shizuma sometimes hugs her (although she secretly like it cause she loves her a lot as a sister but hell she would ever admit it).

Tamao even though she appears a person who can get easily in troubles, enjoying fights and doesn't care for anything, she is not like that. Inside her is a very romantic person and very dreamy.

Tamao believes in love, specifically in true love. She always thinks that somewhere in this world her true love exist and she can't wait to meet her. Although she has no idea how she looks like, she is waiting for her. She is a woman who can get excited with everything but she tries hard not to show it, even the most times her face screams it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The man B let the woman and walked quickly to reach his partner.

''What do you say sweetie? Shall we brought these two beautiful women in our company?'' said man A.

''Sure baby'' said man B.

The two men started to walk slowly towards Shizuma and Tamao. The two women looked at each other and nodded. They put their guns back to their pockets and walked towards the men too. The two men without know what the two women were going to do, smiled.

''So, ladies, what are you up to?'' said man A.

''Anything you wish'' said Shizuma.

''Mmmm, anything?''

''Anything'' said Shizuma smiling.

The man A walked close to Shizuma and tried to touch her. The moment, he was trying to have fun with her, Shizuma took both his hands and put them behind man's back. The man shouted from the pain.

''Bitch'' said man A.

''Never, NEVER, try to touch or rape other women again otherwise i will find you and kill you in cold blood, did you hear me?'' said Shizuma.

''...''

''I said did you hear me scum?'' said Shizuma pushing man's hands more to his back.

''Yes.''

Then Shizuma put her hand in the man's pocket and brought out the woman's wallet.

''Oh and these should go where they belong'' said Shizuma.

Shizuma let go of the man, but not before she kicked him on his ass. Shizuma took woman's bag and walked towards the woman. The woman seemed to be still terrified cause when Shizuma approached her, the women took two steps back.

''Hey, calm down. I'm not going to hard you. Here is your wallet and bag. Take them'' said Shizuma in a sweet voice.

The women slowly brought her hands to Shizuma and took her belongings.

''Arigatou stranger'' said the woman.

''My name is Shizuma. Hanazono Shizuma''

''My name is Christie''

''Nice to meet you Christie. Even under these circumstances. Tell me, how did you find the chance and meet this guys?''

''I was walking outside a bar and took this path here to gain time''

''From what?''

''Reaching my destination''

''And what is your destination?''

''I can't tell you.''

''And why not?''

''It's personal. Besides, now i have met you and it wouldn't look good for a stranger to learn where i live''

''Oh, you have right. My bad. But if you want, my friend and I, can take you, if you want''

''No, I'm fine''

''You have to be more careful the next time''

''I will.''

Then the woman brought out a piece of number and wrote something on it.

''Here, this is my number. If you are free, some day, or feeling alone, give me a call'' said Christie

Shizuma took the number and looked at it.

''You are a very strange woman Christie. It's the first time someone like you-'' said Shizuma.

Shizuma didn't have the time to finish her sentence cause when she looked up the woman was gone.

''Christie? Christie?''

Shizuma looked around. There was no one. Shizuma sighed. Definitely some women could be very strange. She put the piece of paper in her pocket and walked back to where her friend Tamao was.

Meanwhile, Tamao had already started a fight with the man B.

''Come here bastard. Show me if you have some power in that fucking body you have'' said Tamao.

''Oh you have said big words sister. It's time for you to pay'' said man B.

The man ran towards Tamao and he was ready to knock Tamao on the face when someone kicked him in his most sensitive parts. The man kneeled on his feet and screamed.

''Holy fuck'' said man B.

Tamao frowned.

''Damm you Shizuma. Why you have to destroy always my fun? I was going to kick him'' said Tamao.

''Yea, that's why his hand was inches away from your face'' said Shizuma.

Tamao blushed.

''Aww, look at your face. You look so cute'' said Shizuma teasing.

''Shizuma!'' said Tamao pouting.

''Besides i hate it when someone is ready to hurt you. You are my sister after all''

''Not biologically''

''Awww your hurting me'' said Shizuma in fake sad tone.

Shizuma capped her eyes with her hands and pretended to cry. Tamao got panicked. She moved close to her friend and hugged Shizuma from her shoulders.

''Shizuma please don't cry. Of course you are my sister. Please stop crying. I love you'' said Tamao.

Shizuma let her hands down and started laughing. Tamao looked at her confused when something hit her.

''Shizuma! Oh boy, you are something else'' said Tamao letting her hands off Shizuma.

''Come on. Let's go. I will buy you a drink'' said Shizuma.

''Sure cause it's your fault that i lost my fun''

''Awww come on. I'm sure you will find a girl to have fun tonight''

''Yea, until you take her from me''

''It's not my fault that women find me so attractiveve. But don't be so disappointed. Many girls have called you cute''

''But i hate it when they call me like that. I want to look attractive in their eyes too. I want them to melt when they look at me''

''When you reach my age, trust me, you are going to make many girls melt. And then you will get bored with that''

''Let that day to come and i don't mind if i look at myself into the mirror one day and say 'I hate you'.''

''I wonder what do you say now''

''I'm fucking hate you''

Shizuma started to laugh again. She had many reasons to love her partner, and one of them was her humour.

''Come on. Let's go'' said Shizuma.

''By the way, what happened with the woman we saved?'' said Tamao.

''We will talk about that later''

''Oh, okey''

Shizuma and Tamao started to walk away. Peace came back again. You could hear nothing than the voices of the men, who were trying to rape a woman before and now they were arguing with each other.

''You damm scum. It's your fault now that we don't have any money and most of all? We hurt ourselves'' said man B.

''It's not my fault cause that woman had her guardian angels protecting her'' said man A.

''That's it. This is the last time i agree to do something with you. Goodbye''

''You are going to leave me? You are going to leave me? Fine''

After five minutes....

''Come on. Are you still mad with me?'' said man A.

''Yep'' said man B.

''Aaagghhh i told you I'm sorry''

''Sorry, but your apologies are not accepted''

''Damm''

Somewhere in the path, a pair of black eyes were watching Shizuma and Tamao leaving.

_Shizuma Hanazono huh? Why i have this feeling that i have seen you, somewhere before? Mmmm i will find it Shizuma. I swear i will find it. And of course, i can't wait to see you again Shizuma. But until then, farewell. Shizuma._

**Here is my first chapter. Yay to me. As you see here is the first appearance of our protagonists. Next chapter, will come when i will find some time. Until then, just leave a review. pwease?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Omake: (when author is in good mood)

**Author:** So here is my first chapter.

**Tamao:** mmm...mmm...mmmm...very nice author

**Shizuma:** i can't believe that you put me in this story as a policewoman and a partner with HER!!!

**Author:** Well, policewomen are very attractive and besides you and Tamao make a good team.

**Shizuma:** why me? why me?

**Author:** But you will be with Nagisa at the end. You don't like it or shall i change it?

**Shizuma:** no, no, no. It's fine.

(Suddenly Miyuki appears from nowhere very angry)

**Miyuki:** YOU!!!

**Author:** Who? Me?

**Miyuki:** Yes. I'm going to kill you.

**Author:** Why?

**Miyuki:** Cause you put me in this story as a criminal. And i would never be a criminal, not in a million years.

**Author:** Excuse me, but this is my story and here you are not Miator's president. So, shut up. And what are you doing here anyway? Your time to show up has not come yet.

**Miyuki:** But i'm not a criminal. And it's none of your business.

**Author:** We all know that. You are innocent like a baby. Come on, look at the positive side. I paired you with Tamao.

**Miyuki:** That's the worst.

**Tamao:** Whaaaat? I'm not good enough for you? That's it. I think i will accept the dating proposal that Chikaru made me yesterday.

**Miyuki:** Whaaaaat? I will never let such a thing happen.

(Miyuki grabs Tamao from the hand and disappears)

**Author:** Shizuma, was Tamao serious about her date with Chikaru?

**Shizuma:** Nop.

**Author:** I thought so.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *


End file.
